Sash Bloodhound
Name: Sash Bloodhound District: 13 Gender: Male Age: 18 Personality: Sash is well a mental child. Sash was not retareded in anyway or had something wrong with his brain it's just that he loved fire since he was about six years old he was a pyromaniac that means he loved setting stuff on fire so people thought he was suicidal since he had alot of thrid second or first degree burns on his body. The second thing about Sash is that he was a troble maker since he loved burning stuff and he likes burning other people's stuff and he loves to destroy stuff since he loves destroying stuff that's why Sash does not have any friends they all thing that he is high off morphing or on drugs. Appearance: Sash is not ugly or hot he is just creepy looking. Sash has dark hair which is very puffy like an Afro which some of his hair is burn off for a reason, Sash also has dark skin which has a lot of burns and huge tattoo on his back. He kinda has a strong build and has brown eyes also Sash has some facial hair. Weapons: Sash likes to use a wooden javelin since he has been using them since he was about four years old but he is also good with Throwing needles also Fire. Backstory: Sash used to be a normal boy, his Dad's job is to make time bombs and inventing new bombs that was this Mom's job to but she also made landmines. Sash's Life started to became interesting when he was at school, one day Sash was with his two friends outside so he found two sticks he started to rub them together since he was bored after fifteen minutes of him rubbing sticks together, he made a flame when he made a flame he was exicted since Sash was a dumb child he begin to chase his friends around with his burning stick.After that stunt everyone was scared of him they would not even dare to talk to Sash because they were scared that Sash would hurt them, but after his tenth birthday he felt like crap since nobody would talk to him and he felt like a parasite since people would stay away from him but that did not stop him from being a pryomanic. After that day from school he decided to burn down a peacekeepers house with his girlfriend Helga that I forgot to tell you about she was not a pyromaniac but she was desperate for a boyfriend so she picked Sash as her boyfriend it was all fun and games until Helga got burned, on the bright side Sash never got caught but a few years later after Sash's death he decided to end it all by burning his parents house and he started to kill people since he was depressed, His mom and dad were alive but they moved to district three and Sash lived on the streets. He struggled to Survive from the streets and decided to volunteer not Because he hated live its Because he wanted to become weathly and he also wanted to kill. Strengths: Sash is good with fire he can make any kind of fires unlike a pyromaniac he has some talent with fire also Sash has a good arm for throwing stuff he can throw a needle or a javelin up to 20-25 feet up in the air and Sash is really agile. Weaknesses: Sash's main weakness is swimming it's Becuase he hates water he will drink it since he has to be he hates water and he can't even go in the kiddie pool also Sash is not a long distance runner he is kinda fast but he gets tired alot and finally he is really clumsy. Fears: Water Interview Angle: Sash will be crazy he will show his Firey personality Threathing that he will kill the capitals children and burn them. Bloodbath strategy: He will fire like he is burning on fire and when he reaches to the cornucopia he will get what he needs and kill anyone in his path or any weakling. Game strategy: He will use fire but he will make a small smokeless fire so he wouldn't be found if he does he will thorw a hot coal or a stick that there face grab his stuff and leave. Allience: He will be forever alone. Token: A paperbag with dog poop (Don't ask why) Category:XxXMidget In a BikiniXxX's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 13 Category:Males Category:18 year olds Category:Volunteer